Inappropriate Use of a Gigai
by kazuma85
Summary: Ichigo finds Renji's gigai in his closet and accidentally gets a few ideas. Ichi-Ren yaoi.


**Inappropriate Use of a Gigai**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Contains yaoi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make money out of my writing.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared into his closet, his eyebrow twitching. He wasn't sure who he was annoyed at, remembering last night when he talked to Rukia, or more precisely, when she talked to him, while he was studying.<p>

_"Ichigo, I'm going to Soul Society for a week or two."_

_"Okay..." Ichigo sighed, nodding as he turned to his notebook. _

_"And Renji's going, too."_

_"Mhm..."_

_"So I told him he could leave his gigai here, in your closet, since Urahara is always picking on him."_

_"U-huh..."_

_"Is that okay with you?" She asked, remembering how he was upset the last time._

_"Sure..." He murmured, solving a tough math formula, not even listening anymore. _

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>And so, today he came back from school and when he wanted to change clothes, he found a big redheaded gigai, sitting in his closet. So, he wasn't sure if he was annoyed at himself for not listening, or at Rukia for even considering it. How would he be able to explain this if Yuzu opens the closet while folding his clothes? The poor girl would most likely faint.<p>

He figured it would be better if he put it in the lower part of the closet, somewhere in the back, so it wouldn't be so visible. He grabbed it by the shirt to yank it out, and then winced as he heard a ripping sound.

"Oops..." He muttered, as the torn shirt opened, revealing 'Renji's' chest and tattoos. "Sorry dude..." He added, blushing. There was something about Renji that made him feel awkwardly warm... And every time the man leaned too close, he'd freak out and start yelling because he was afraid his blush would get too obvious.

Casting the thought aside, he somehow managed to put the gigai's arms around his neck and pull it out of the closet. Only, that didn't prove as a good idea either, when the full weight of it rested against him, causing him to stumble and fall down on his ass, with the body sprawled over him.

"Aw hell," he grunted, looking down at Renji's face, serene and with his eyes closed. He wondered if the real Renji looked like that, so relaxed when he was sleeping. The hair tie was now loosened, allowing a few strands of the fiery red hair to fall over the tattooed forehead. Ichigo always wanted to feel it under his fingers, and now, not having to hide his wants, he slowly touched one lock and wrapped it around his index finger.

He sighed, thinking how many times he wished for Renji to lean even closer, so he would be able to smell him. Or even more closely, so he could feel him... He lowered his head and took a breath, realizing that even the gigai smelled like Renji. The butterflies in his stomach woke up at the familiar masculine scent, causing a soft grunt escape his throat.

Luckily, at the moment he didn't have to pretend it wasn't affecting him. He wanted to embrace the sexy body, but he felt like it was just too wrong... Or was it? He looked around his room, his brain going into overdrive. He was alone, and even Kon was nowhere to be found... Yuzu had probably found him again and was taking him everywhere she went.

A little devil in his mind whispered to him that now was his chance to take a look and find out more about all those tattoos on Renji's body. He felt heat gathering in his cheeks as his hands opened the already torn shirt, like having a mind of their own.

He'd already seen the tattoos on Renji's chest and abs, but never from so close up. He laid the gigai on the floor, kneeling beside it, staring at the muscled, inked torso. He wished it was the real Renji, but then again, he was relieved it wasn't. He would be too embarrassed to do this even if Renji wanted it, but now... Nobody will ever know.

He ran his hands slowly down the chest and stomach, realizing it felt exactly like a real human body. It wasn't cold as a corpse – it would be just too gross and freaky. No, it was slightly warm, almost like its owner was sleeping... Or passed out. Ichigo snorted, wondering how Renji would react if he found him like this. Good thing he was already in Soul Society.

He leaned closer, bringing his face to Renji's neck, inhaling the scent that drove him crazy. He paused a little, gathering courage, and then experimentally nuzzled the skin. A small whimper escaped him as his heart beat faster. He straddled the body and lied on top of it, feeling himself growing hard. He'd never done it, never even kissed someone, and he felt almost desperate to change it - with Renji, if that was possible. But this wasn't the real deal, and he started to feel stupid. He wished for those lifeless arms to wrap around him, for those still lips to kiss back... Yes, he began kissing Renji's gigai on the lips, figuring it was the only time he'd ever get that chance with the redhead.

"Renji..."

Ichigo sighed, looking at the serene face, almost waiting for it to come alive. Since that wasn't possible, he scooted further down, sliding his hands down Renji's body, until his fingers met the fabric of the redhead's jeans. He was still determined to see all the tattoos, so he flicked the first button, swallowing nervously. It felt so wrong... Nonetheless, he popped all the buttons open, getting a view of Renji's tight black boxers. Ichigo toyed with the waistband, his fingers slipping inside. His heart was hammering wildly as he tugged onto the fabric, seeing that the tattoos were going further down. Were they going all the way to his...?

"Having fun?" The familiar, loud voice rang in Ichigo's ears.

"Fucking hell," he yelped, releasing the waistband with a loud snap. Still sitting on the gigai's legs, he turned towards his window, seeing the real Renji crouching just outside his opened window. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same," Renji grinned and hopped inside the room. "I didn't have to go, after all, so I came to pick up my gigai." He explained, his eyes fixed on the teen, sparkling with amusement.

Ichigo stared down at the gigai and blushed furiously. "Um, I was trying to... To put it inside my closet, and I thought I saw something and wanted to take a... a closer look..." He was lying, realizing he was just burying himself deeper and deeper.

"You thought you saw something... In my undies?" The redhead cocked his head, acting like he'd bought it.

"No! I..."

"Ichigo," Renji smiled.

"It's not how it looks..."

"Ichigo, shut up," he approached the teen and kneeled beside him.

"Wha-?"

"Wait a sec," Renji turned over and 'lied down' into his gigai, making it alive. Just as he did that, he grabbed the younger male by his shoulders and pulled him on top of himself. "Now, where were we?"

"What?" Ichigo stared incredulously.

"I've seen enough, you can stop acting," Renji purred, a sly smirk forming on his lips.

"H-how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see you drooling all over my sexy body," he teased, enjoying the glare he got in return. He'd always seen Ichigo as a cute little bastard in denial, so he was getting into his space on purpose, just to see him flush and think nobody's getting it.

"Was this a trap?" Ichigo asked, squirming in Renji's steel grip.

"Nope, but it turned out kinda cool," the redhead grinned and raised one hand to the teen's face. "I'll kiss you back this time."

"Oh god, you saw that, too..." The blond whined, hiding his face in Renji's neck.

"I told you I've seen enough. Now, shut up already," he brought the blond closer and captured his inexperienced lips in a slow kiss. He slid his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, humming happily as he heard a moan and then felt how the teen shyly responded.

Renji felt Ichigo relax on top of him, giving his everything into the first kiss, melting against him. He wished he'd acted on this attraction sooner, but it turned out just great, and funny. When they reluctantly pulled apart, he couldn't help but tease a bit more.

"Hmm, this felt nice... I wonder if this was really the only time you practiced on my gigai."

"Bastard!"

Further insults were cut off with another kiss, this time even more passionate. Ichigo ended up panting on top of the redhead, until he was deftly rolled over and pinned to the floor. He looked up at the other man, desire written all over his face. "Touch me..."

Smirking, Renji hiked his t-shirt up, not bothering to take it off, and kissed down his stomach. He dipped his tongue in the blond's navel, earning a chuckle, and then moved on further down.

It was something that was practically haunting him – to suck him off until he screamed. And since he already asked him to touch him, he might as well 'touch him' like that.

He felt Ichigo's hands in his hair as he opened the teen's fly and tugged the pants lower to the mid of his thighs. He thought how everything was happening pretty fast, but he figured there would be time to snuggle Ichigo later, if he wanted to, of course. Now, they needed to get rid of all the tension between them.

With a purr, he revealed the blond's throbbing erection and slid a finger down the length of it, grinning as Ichigo tensed and shuddered. "Touched for the very first time..."

"Shut up," the teen laughed breathlessly, lifting his head and observing Renji. His mouth fell open as the redhead took him in his mouth, teasing only the tip with his hot tongue. "Oh god..."

Renji felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard Ichigo moan like that. He sucked him in deeper, sliding his tongue against the underside of his shaft, feeling a few salty drops of precome spill in his mouth.

"Renji," the teen gasped, grabbing a fistful of hair.

The redhead hummed, taking hold of the base of Ichigo's cock, while his other hand gently gripped his balls, rolling them at the same rhythm his head bobbed. He knew it wouldn't last long, hearing Ichigo's gasps getting louder.

"I'm gonna come," the teen moaned, his abs already tightening, lifting his upper body off the floor. "F-fuck... Renji!" His voice cracking as he shouted the name.

Renji waited for the warm gush, purring lowly when it finally hit his tongue. He swallowed it all, hungrily and greedily, just because it came from that gorgeous, inexperienced body. He felt privileged for getting something like that, for finding that Ichigo had that much trust in him to become completely undone.

He licked the teen clean and nuzzled his stomach before sliding up his body to look at him.

"Good?" He smiled, seeing the blushing, sweaty face.

Ichigo nodded, unable to talk just yet, pulling the redhead for a kiss, sucking at his lips and finding the traces of himself there. It felt... Interesting. He felt Renji reach down, and guessing what he wanted, he lightly pushed at the bigger man. "Let me do it."

The redhead grinned, lifting himself up, straddling Ichigo's legs, just within his reach. A curious and daring hand reached down and gripped him, stroking slowly at first, as Ichigo observed the changes on his face. "Like this?"

"Just do what you do to yourself... I'm not that different," Renji gave an encouraging smile.

A low rumble could be heard in the redhead's chest as Ichigo's hand slid over his aching flesh, making a gentle twist every time it came to his tip. The teen decided to try what Renji did to him, so his other hand went to cup his balls, a bit unsure what to do, but it seemed that the redhead liked it anyway.

It didn't take long for Renji to come, as he was worked up from Ichigo's earlier moans. He gave a loud groan, spilling himself on the blond's naked stomach, while Ichigo held his breath, enthralled with the display. Renji yanked him to sit up so he could hold him and nuzzle his neck.

"I've wanted you for a while," Renji murmured into the warm skin before pulling back, grinning as a kid who finally got his favorite candy.

"Renji..." The blond slowly blinked up at the older man, an innocent, dreamy look on his face.

"When you look at me like this..." Renji sighed, his playful grin turning into a gentle smile, "Makes me feel like I'm tainting you for good."

"Maybe I want you to."

"Good to know," the redhead wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man. "So tell me," he smirked, "What exactly were you trying to do with my gigai?"

Ichigo sighed, smiling a bit. "I wanted to see all of your tattoos."

"Oh... Well, come on then," Renji pulled them both up, "You're home alone, right? Let's take a shower, and there you can stare at me as much as you like. I get to grope you in return." He grinned and tugged Ichigo to come with him.

The blond snorted and rolled his eyes, but followed the big redhead into the bathroom anyway.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The End! :)<p> 


End file.
